The present invention relates generally to a method of restoring the black-and-white picture under aging phenomena, the method restoring the aging phenomena such as silver mirror (xe2x80x9cGin Kabunxe2x80x9d in Japanese), discoloration or the like of the photograph dry plate, negative film or black-and-white picture which is taken a picture of the black-and-white and is preserved for a long term.
In the conventional photograph dry plate, negative film or black-and-white picture taken the black-and-white picture, silver formed the image comes to shoot metallic luster on the surface of the image and it changes to the silver mirror by the preservation of a long term so far, and the silver mirror appears remarkably in the shade part of the image. Accordingly, the decrease in the picture quality is invited, and there is a fault of ruining original consideration to which the photograph is involved and the meaning
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide the method of restoring the black-and-white picture under aging phenomena that can be made an original black-and-white picture, photograph dry plate or negative film with silver which makes original in the silver part black by disarranging a metallic uniting the removal or silver and replacing the silver part on the surface of the image of the black-and-white picture changed.
The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, are described below with reference to the accompanying drawings in which a presently preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated as an example.
It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.